He Never Forgot
by MARVEL-BABYSITTER31
Summary: (Sequel To Girl Who Understood). Loki never forgot Annalyse Coulson, not after her death, and certainly not after being taken back to Asgard. When Thor comes to ask for his help to save the nine worlds, there are two things that Loki asks for: Revenge and Love. T for now.


******Well, here is the sequel! Fair warning, it will not be exactly like the movie, only bits and pieces and some of the conversations also. Enjoy! _WARNING: SPOILERS!_**

* * *

**LOKI POV**

I do not understand how I can continue to lose the only women in life I have ever loved. First it had been Anna, who had a good heart and only tried to make everyone happy, including myself. And now mother, who was never really my mother but all the while treated me as though I was her son. If I hadn't have been locked down here, I would have been able to save mother... If I had been only one second closer to her, Anna would not have fallen.

My anger is taken out on the entirety of the cell, books being torn to shreds, wooden chairs cracking and snapping in halves as they are thrown across the room. I do not care for how much destruction I have made, I do not care if mother would not have wanted me to be unhappy about her death. It should have been Odin, it should have been Thor, or anyone but her! It is not right...

I can hear his thundering footsteps from far away, it's obvious who it is. I immediately set up a barrier, an illusion so that he does not see what mothers death has done to me. He does not deserve the satisfaction of my pain, nor will he ever.

"After all this time, now you come to visit me, brother? Why? To mock?" The Apparition of me turns to face him, cleaner than I am now and much more calm. I wonder if I will ever be that way again.

"I need your help. And I wish I could trust you..." Thor, asking for help? My, this sounds a bit out of character for him. I make the apparition smirk, though my own face does not move a muscle. If I could, I would.

"If you did, you'd be the fool I always took you for."

"Stop with the tricks Loki." Is all he says, and then the apparition suddenly crumbles by my will. He knew the entire time that all of it was an illusion so he would not see what I have become, he knew... How did he know?

Thor walks around the cell to where I am sitting up against the wall, my blank eyes following his every movement. His eyes do not even glance over the destruction I caused in my cage, he already knew that when I found out mother died that I would come undone. It has been too much for me ever since I lost Anna, and mother understood that, mother understood everything... She defended me, loved me...

"Now you see me as I truly am." Is all I say to him once he finally stops walking.

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard, and I will grant it to you. Vengeance. And afterward, this cell." I feel the muscles in my face twitch, a smirk almost making its way to my face. After all I have done, after all the lives I have taken, he thinks he can trust me with helping him, AND then he will be willing to release me from imprisonment? You must be joking.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?" After everything I did, everything I ruined. You are more than a fool if you go through with this plan.

"I don't. Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I will kill you." What a thoughtful and heartfelt sentence, trying to use mother against me. He knows how sensitive that subject is at the moment, and yet he brought it up as if mothers name is nothing but a thing of the past, a relic such as myself that will never be used again... She did not deserve this, neither of them did.

"I will make you a deal." I stand up, brushing off the dust from the chaos I caused in the room. Thor taken a step backwards, glaring at me with what I can only call hate.

"Loki, I am not in the mood-"

"Bring her back." I growl out, interrupting the rant he had been ready to start. Honestly, if this man would just listen t words for once, maybe he would not have gotten himself into this mess a while back ago.

"You know I cannot bring mother back, she is long gone from this world."

"I do not mean mother, Thor, I want HER back." His eyes snap up to mine once he realizes who I speak of. I walk right to the edge of the cell, standing directly in front of the man who I used to think of as a brother, who I know wants to kill Malekith just as much as I.

"You know she will not return the same woman she died as."

"I realize this."

"You would take that risk?"

"For her? Always." I can see his eyes weighing the decision, though he must know it will not be that hard to get her back. My daughter is the Queen of all the dead, and while I am sure Anna's soul rests within Valhalla somewhere I know that Hel will be able to pull her back for me. All it takes is a simple set deal, a sacrifice if you will, and then I will have her back.

"We will take one of the prisoners then, but this will be dangerous for her, she will be weak once she first awakens."

"Please stop telling me things that I already know." And with that, the walls of the cell fall and I am set free.

And soon she will too.

* * *

**ANNA POV**

_**LIFE AFTER DEATH**_

_My breath stills at the coldness of the snow touching my feet. It's not too cold, yet not warm enough for me here. I love it all the same, as the memories from my past life starts slowly slipping away from my mind. I remember my father, but only because he had been here for a few short moments before disappearing from my sight. That's how I know that my dad got a second chance at having a life. I feel happy for him, I hope he will be able to find someone who makes him happy, someone who can replace the hole that I left when I jumped off of the building._

_It used to be warm here, not too long ago actually. The flowers were bloomed and rising off of the ground, the sun blazed in the sky. But now all I can see is darkness and cold, darkness and cold, darkness and cold... And yet I also see his face, urging me to go forward, telling me he will be there at the light in the end of this life. Maybe I am being given a choice? Maybe I can give up?_

_No, Loki doesn't want me to give up, neither does my dad, or Tony, or any of them. They would be disappointed in me if they knew I was even thinking about it._

_the cold grows even more, the snow causing my feet to drag around on the ground. My vision is becoming more blurry with each step, though I know I must keep going, I know I can never forget him, or him, or her, or any memory I have ever had. I can't, because if I do I will lose much more than what I lost when I died, I will lose myself, my courage, I will officially lose everything I have ever had to stand for. I can't lose that, I just can't..._

_But what is there to fight for? I can't even remember._

**_"Come to me Princess, come back to me..." _**_The voice is compelling, beautiful, soft as silk as he coaxes me closer. I know that voice, and it brings a smile to my blue lips as I continue walking forward. He wants me to come back, he needs me to come back, he couldn't live without me... I can see his face again, this time more clear, gorgeous blue-green eyes staring back at me, the cocky smirk in the same place it has always been._

_"I-I'm trying Loki... I-I'm s-so sorry..." The sobs start, and for the first time I watch as Loki's face falls._

**_"Do not be sorry, just keep walking, just come back to me and all will be forgiven. Just come back."_**_ I'm trying for you, I really am, but everything is just still so cold, and my heart I can feel slowing though it is already dead. **"Remember when you were young, so innocent and pure. Remember me, the orphanage, your father. You will come back, you will..."**_

_The words force me forward, but within in the next few minutes I finally collapse._

_"I'm so sorry."_


End file.
